List of Initial D episodes
This is a list of episodes for the anime series Initial D. Initial D: First Stage (1998) Initial D: Second Stage (Oct 21,1999-Jan 01,2000) Initial D: Extra Stage (2000) Initial D: Third Stage – The Movie (2001) * With his reputation growing, Takumi gets an offer of a lifetime from Ryosuke. Undecisive of his decision, Takumi tries to find his answers by requesting a challenge to battle the leader of team Emperor at his own homecourse. * The battle doesn’t end there, as another challenger arrives immediately prior to the previous race. Kai Kogashiwa with an MR2 also wants a shot of Akina’s Eight-Six, as he has a loose connection to Takumi’s father. * As the season of Fall turns into Winter, Natsuki is determined to make her relationship with Takumi work. The unexpected arrival of an old flame of hers happens to be visiting from out of town, adding more complex problems. But if Natsuki and Takumi don’t admit to how they feel about each other honestly, then they may lose each other forever. * When Takumi finally makes his decision, a major turning point to everyone in Initial D is about to happen ... and a new legend is about to begin. Initial D: Battle Stage (2002) * Battle Stage is a compilation of every major street race of 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Stage with the special addition of the never before seen battle between Keisuke’s FD and Seiji’s Evo IV. It should also be noted that all the earlier races such as the ones from Stage 1 were redone using the newer, more detailed CG technology featured in later Stages. Initial D: Fourth Stage (2004) Initial D: Battle Stage 2 (2007) *Battle Stage 2 is a compilation of races from 4th stage including never before seen battles between Keisuke's FD vs. Smiley Sakai's DC2 Integra and Keisuke's FD vs. Atsuro Kawai's R34. Initial D: Extra Stage 2 (2008) * With Mako & Sayuki's reputation as the fastest on Mt. Usui steadily grows, Mako is unsatisfied with Usui and is planning to become a pro racer. * Iketani, now an improved street racer, yet again had a chance meeting with Mako and gives Iketani another chance to meet with her where they first met. * Two guys in a black Altezza challenge Mako & Sayuki in a race where they realize that the two girls are no small time racers. * Iketani is ready to meet with Mako as he waits for her when something happens that again results in Iketani not being able to meet Mako at the correct time. The two do meet up, after Mako picks Iketani up where his car broke down. * Iketani, when hearing of Mako's possible future, withholds his feelings so that Mako can make "the right decision". * Mako makes her decision to go Pro for a year, but not without giving Sayuki (and Mt. Usui) the run of their lives. See also * Initial D * Initial D Arcade Stage References Episodes Initial D